Viva la vida
by Evony8
Summary: Bella swan has some serious problems. Both supernatural, and natural problems. This is the story of Bellas struggles between the supernatural world, and her new crush, Edward Cullen. Trying to find a balance, Bella finds she needs the help of Edward. In more ways than one, it seems.
1. Chapter 1

# Viva la vida chapter 1 (fanfic) #  
Authors note: so sorry I keep changing the story XD I just keep finding stuff to change about the first chapter! I'll post the second one some time this week. Please review, and thanks for reading! I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them! :)  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ It takes a lot to turn a world upside down. It takes twice as much effort to flip it back up again. But, sometimes it's impossibile to go back to the way things were. An irreversible change. This is one of those times.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ The crowded hallway fills with loud chatter as the students of Forks High School return from lunch. Every one of them talking excitedly, whether it's about the up coming dance, or about the latest town gossip.

Talking about anything, and yet nothing. The small things. The insignificant details. It's amazing how we don't realize what we have till its gone. They should be happy, to be so lucky. So innocent.

So normal.  
I sigh, thinking back to freshman year, when I was once that naive. Oblivious to the crazy messed up world around me. Sometimes I dream that I could rewind time, go back to those first few weeks of being an average teenager. But then I wake up.  
I'm guessing you probably want to know exactly what changed, huh? Well, I'm afraid that information is classified. For now, let's just note that I'm not normal, in any sense of the word.

But no one else can ever know the truth, no matter how I wish upon a star I could have more friends to confide in. It's not that simple. Besides I would never wish this life on anyone.  
So, I continue walking to class, observing the ghosts of my past run up and down these halls, impatiently waiting for that final bell to ring. Leaving them to be completely oblivious to the incredible dangers that surround them almost everywhere.  
As they should be.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ "Ms. Swan!" Her Sharp voice brakes through the loud shuffling noises being made as her students quickly make their escape. If only I could do the same.

Wincing at her Sharp tone, all I can seem to think is, "Oh no. Not again!" Turning unwillingly toward the voice, my eyes slowly take in the small frail form, swallowed in a bleached out sundress that should've been burned the moment it was created. Mrs. Cage. My Anatomy teacher.

Groaning inwardly, I can already imagine how this conversation will play out. She'll probably give me detention for a week for what happened yesterday. She'll no doubt call my parents, who will only partially listen to her high pitched rant, in a sad attempt to retain some of the information without going deaf.  
Even as the rest of the class rushes out, I stay back to speak with the annoying creature."Sir?" I address her questioningly. She narrows her eyes slightly, but she knows my game all too well. "We need to discuss your staying after for the next few weeks for tutoring. I'm afraid your grade in my class has slipped far below the requirement to pass this class."  
Wait, what?

Apparently I spoke those words aloud, because she smirks slightly at me before continuing. "Yes, it seems that you need some extra help, so I'm assigning you a tutor for the next three weeks or so. Just until you're caught up on everything and have all your late or missing assignments turned in. Now, I was thinking three days a week. How about Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays? Is that acceptable?"  
Still disbelieving of the situation, I am rendered speechless. So I nod my consent.  
"Very well. I will find you an acceptable tutor, and I will have them contact you to schedule a time and place for your meetings. If by the end of the three weeks you have not met my requirements, meaning if I ask you a question pertaining to this subject, and you don't know the answer, I'm afraid you will have failed this class." She walks swiftly and suddenly from the room.

"Have a nice day!" She says in a false sing-song voice.

I glare at her retreating form, only just grasping the seriousness of the situation.

I have a tutor.

Me, Bella Swan. A tutor.

Well, it could be worse... Atleast this way I'll be getting help. And hey, no detention for yesterday's... Incident.

Plus, what could it hurt to please my parents with a little after school tutoring? Really, this has more upsides than down.

A ringing alerts me that I only have two minutes left to get to my next class, so I hurry to get there on time. Speed walking down the relatively empty hall, I simultaneously look down, checking that I grabbed all of my things from the room. Lets see, Pencil, check. Notebook, check. Anatomy textbook, che-

"Ooh!"

A Sharp sound, as well as a grunt, fill the air as I collide into something, falling to the ground. I glance up and see, it isn't something... But someone.

Oh. My. Gosh.

I feel my cheeks flushing in embarrassment, as I take in his tall stance. His Auburn hair shines in the flourescent lighting, perfectly styled to ooze sex. As if he even needed that. His eyes alone could captivate you, a deep emerald with flecks of gold that you must avoid at all costs, unless you actually want to be rendered a blundering idiot. And right now, he has them trained on me, and I can hardly keep from looking into them, giving in to my darkest desires.

I gulp nervously, attempting to stand, but a slight pain in my wrist makes me gasp and drop back down in agony. Tears pool in my eyes, but I swallow them back, simply refusing to show my weakness to the hottest guy at this school. The throbbing persists, and I scowl at my wrist, willing it to cease its infernal throbbing. And just as I will it, it complies.

"Are you alright?" A deep alluring voice asks. Suddenly, I feel slightly... nauseous? The feeling is hard to describe. But I look up, and notice just how close this god... Edward, is to me.

His expression says he's concerned. I can't imagine why he should be concerned about me. I'm the one who ran into him.

Then I make the mistake of looking into his eyes, and I suddenly know why so many girls avoided looking directly into them.

Aww crap.

His look of concern is replaced with one of humor, a smirk playing with the corners of his lips, and I can only guess that I have, once again, voiced my thoughts. I try to think of something to distract myself from him, as it is taking all of my will power not to jump him right here, on the floor. Finally, my poorly functioning brain forms an apology. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I-"

I inhale sharply as he inches his face even closer to mine. "That's not what I asked." He states, our eyes connecting. My mind goes blank. Unable to speak, I say something along the lines of, "I-um... It's..." Yeah. Real intelligent. I should win an academy award.

"Are you alright?" He repeats, seemingly unfazed by his close proximity or my incoherent babbling. In fact, he only looks slightly confused. I don't even want to imagine how I must look right now. Probably like a dying fish.

I scramble to my feet, still feeling the after affects of his intense staring. I can't stay here any longer, or I'll surely do something I will truly regret. Slowly, I back away from him, saying, "I'm really, really sorry about that...I..."

I turn and run in the direction of Mrs. Lacy's room before I can embarrass myself any more. I figure I probably only have thirty seconds or so till the bell rings. Once there, I finally relax into my assigned seat.

That had to have been the single most embarrassing moment in my entire life. Luckily, I'll probably never see him again.

And yet, these thoughts put a damper on my mood, as if my very soul is crying at the prospect of never seeing Edward Cullen again. What is wrong with me?  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ "So she just kind of threw it out at you and left."

"Yeah! It was like she got pleasure out of seeing the shock and disbelief on my face. Which, I guess she does."

"Yeah, well, she's an idiot. Your lucky she's assigning a tutor instead of tutoring you herself."

"Oh, trust me. She hates me way too much to spend that much time with me. To her, I'm the devils spawn."

We both laugh at my choice of words. It's ironic, since some would actually consider us that. Alice and I have been best friends ever since I can remember. We tell each other everything. She knows all of my secrets, just as I know hers.

Alice is a spunky kind of girl that all of the boys fall for. And she knows it. Her short black hair is sexy, and her sun kissed skin tone gleams beautifully in the light. But what I love about her is she doesn't use it to her advantage. She just ignores all of the attention, and sticks with me. She claims she actually has to fight all the boys off of me, but I know thats not true. She's way prettier than she gives herself credit for, and she beats out my looks by a landslide even though she never wears makeup.

But I'm not jealous of her, though. I love her for the way she is, and I hope she never changes.

"So, do you want to go swimming at the lake today?" She asks me, sipping her strawberry kiwi slushie slowly.  
"Isn't it a bit cold to be doing that?" I raise one eyebrow at her, quizzically.

"Not for me!" She sings. And I can't help giggling. I swear, nothing can keep Alice from swimming. "Nah. I've got some homework I've gotta do. Speaking of-" I stand up slowly from the picnic blanket, stretching my limbs. "-I should probably get inside to start working on it. See you tommorow?"

She gives me a grin with her slushy reddened lips. "Yep. And who knows? Maybe your man will be waiting for you to fall into his arms-" I swat at her and she dances away, cackling. "Igit.""But you love me!" And with that, she skips away, off to go swimming in frigid water. I shiver involuntarily, just thinking about it.

I fold the blanket, smiling to myself, and head back toward the house. An uneasy feeling comes over me, like someone is watching me... I glance around, toward the trees, looking to see if there is something there. But there wasn't anything from what I could tell.

I quickly hurry inside, locking the door behind me.

"Hey babe!" "Ah! Mom! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" My mom looks at me worriedly, but she doesn't say anything about it.

"How was school? Did anything... Interesting happen?" She looks at me pointedly.

I decide to approach this disscussion with caution. "What do you mean?" "I think you know. A boy called, asking for you.""A boy?" "Yes. He said he wants to tutor you, and he asked about scheduling a time or place. I told him you all can meet here tommorow from five to eight..."

I pinch the bridge above my nose. "Mom, I could've scheduled it. Besides, I think I'd rather meet him somewhere... Else."

She stands up straighter and fixes me with a dissaproving look. "Young lady, I think its best for me to do the decision making since it seems you can't keep your Anatomy grade in order."

"But mom-" "No buts! Besides, I would like to be able to moniter your progress, and I can't do that if you're not here. Is that clear?!" "... Yes ma'am."  
"Alright. From five to eight, you will have tutoring Mondays and Wednesdays. Thursdays will be from five till nine. You have to understand, this is a very important class young lady. You are lucky your father is on a business trip or he'd bust your hide!"

I nod my head solemnly, then head upstairs. "Where are you going?" "Um, I kind of have some homework, soo..."

"Oh!" Understanding fills her eyes, and she smiles at me. "Well, if you need any help, I'm here. I love you, Bells."

I throw her a small smile over my shoulder, saying I love her too, and I'm free. Throwing the blanket in the wash, I run to my room, shut my door, and turn up Coldplay, full blast.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ School is incredibly boring, and by fourth period I am seriously on the verge of falling asleep. Finally, the bell rings and we get out of Mrs. Cage's class. Thank goodness for that, because I don't think I could've listened to her annoying voice any longer.

Practically running out of the class,  
I head for Mrs Lacy's room. I may not like math, but Algebra II is way better than Anatomy. I slow to a walk down the hall, as all the other students start out of their class rooms, shoving through the ocean of students to make it to class on time. I just flow with the current, knowing pushing and shoving only makes it worse in these crowded halls.

And just as the thought enters my mind, someone behind me is shoved and they nearly knock me over. They try desperately to regain their balance, as do I, while turning to see who it was, but the sea of students around us is shoving and moving too fast, making us lose our balances and fall on the floor. Them, on top of me.

"Oh!" "Oh, I'm so sorr-" an intake of breath, and then suddenly his face comes into view. "It's you." Says a deeply familiar lilting voice. Oh god, help me... It's Edward.  
We stare at each other for a second, unaware of the sea of bodies moving to get around us.

And then I feel it. Something poking my stomach. I feel my face go tomato red and quickly roll out from under him, trying to get up. And suddenly, he's helping me up. Gripping my arms and pulling me to my feet.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were stalking me." He chuckles, shaking his head.

I take a Sharp breath. Who is he to say something like that? So, I retort, "Well why would I want to stalk you? Besides, you should really watch where you're going. You're the one who knocked me down."

He raises an eyebrow, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I was only joking."

I roll my eyes and start toward my next class. Only then do I notice just how far away it is, and he has decided to keep pace beside me. Oh joy.

"So, what class?" "Hmm?" I pretend not to comprehend what he's saying. He is making me way too flustered just by standing here, next to me. And what I felt earlier... Oh my gosh. I'm having trouble keeping my hormones in check. I need him gone. And fast.

"Your next class. What is it?" "Oh. Umm..." I make the mistake of glancing over at him, and immediately blurt it out. "Algebra II with Mrs. Lacy."

He sends me a gorgeous heart stopping smile, so beautiful that I almost don't hear his next words. "Cool, I can walk you there. So, I've been meaning to ask... Would you like to go out sometime? There's this new theater that just opened up, and I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie?"

I looked over at him sharply. He's joking, right? "Um, no offense, but I don't even think you know my name, much less anything else about me. So, it's a-" he turns and stares at me, looking deep into my eyes. And for a moment, my resolve almost broke. But I glance away, saying, "Sorry but , it's a no." Before racing into Mrs Lacy's open door.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Once home, I get a text from an unknown number saying, "To tutor you, I'm gonna need your address." How did my tutor get my phone number?

So I ask. The reply comes back, "Your mom gave it to me to contact you. Address?" I text the guy the address, then hop into the shower. After a nice soothing soak, I step out and head to my room to get dressed, only wrapped in a towel.

I walk into my room and grab my clothes, about to take the towel off when I hear a familiar voice. "As much as I'd love to see you getting dressed, I think it'd be better if you went to the bathroom and changed."

Oh god, no. I slowly turn, and see... Edward Cullen, smirking at me, proving that I have once again spoken aloud. The god I turned down. Staring at me hungrily. And I'm standing here only wrapped in a towel. My mouth pops open in shock.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" "Waiting to tutor you. Your mom said it was okay, Isabella." I shiver, liking too much the way my name rolls off his tongue.

"It's Bella. Just Bella." My face pales. Oh no. He's my tutor. There is no Freaking way I'm gonna pass Anatomy now.

I rush into the bathroom and throw on some clothes, braiding my long brown hair to keep it out of my face. Then I throw on some lip gloss, and march back into my room, where Edward still sits on my bed with an anatomy book and some notes, ready to help me 'learn'.

I approach him slowly, and as I do he looks up from his notes, giving me a devilish grin. Uh oh, not good. "Although you look beautiful... I like the other outfit much better." He told me honestly, looking into my eyes with a stare that tells me it isn't food he's hungry for. Wow. It's a cheesy line, but it actually fits here.

My face turns red at that, and I glance away, coming to sit next to him on the bed. I quickly change the subject. "So, you're a wiz at anatomy."  
He shrugs nonshalantly, then says, "So, about that date-" I hold up my hand to stop his next words. "I'm still not interested."

He looks slightly disappointed, but I watch as he shoves the emotion down, pasting on a smile. "That's fine. Really. I just want you to know that my offer still stands. Now, let's get started."  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ After two hours of studying, I am bored out of my mind, and my patience has worn thin. My poor brain can only retain so much information, and he's trying to shove all of it in my face at once. Not a pleasant feeling.

"Can we take a break?" I whine. "Hmm... I don't know. Can we?" Finally, I'm so fed up with his teasing that I get up from my spot and move closer to him, pulling myself up against his chest, I move my lips to his ear and whisper "please?" in my sweetest tone.

"F-fuck" he cursed, and I instantly feel his hands on my hips. I pull back just enough to look into his eyes, gazing at him from under my lashes. "Is that a yes?" I whisper, running my hands through his hair. He nods his head, staring at me with his mouth open, breathing heavily.

Giggling wildly, I quickly hop up from his lap before I'm poked in the stomach again, and head for the door.

"Hey! You can't just-" "Oh, but I can. You agreed we take a break. We didn't specify what kind. I'll get you a pop while I'm up, kay'?"

He is still grumbling as I walk out. Something about a tease or something. I shrug it off and walk down stairs to grab our drinks.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ When I get back, I find him sprawled out on my bed, lost in thought. I place our drinks on the night stand, and he finally seems to snap out of it. He turns, settling his gaze on me, staring straight into my soul.

I squirm under the look he's giving me. I glance around and slowly start to back away, seeing that his thoughts are still on what I had done before.

He gets up and stalks my every move, hungrily looking me up and down, as I slowly back away from him. But soon, I find my back against the wall, and there is no where left to run. And even still, he keeps coming, walking toward me until he's only an inch from me.

"So, you think you can get away with teasing me, huh? Well, let me tell you..." He gives me a stern look, grabbing my hands and holding them above my head in one hand, he sticks his other behind me on the wall for support, and places his lips on mine.

I moan out, unable to restrain it. Our lips move roughly, and I feel his tongue on my lower lip, begging for entrance.

I snap out of it, and see what I am doing. I scoot around him, breaking off the kiss before I can do anything crazy, like usual. I mean, making out with a guy in my bedroom? It's pretty obvious where that would lead.

Breathing heavily, I point to the door. "I think you should leave." He looks hurt, but he complies. "Alright then. Goodnight, Bella." I shiver yet again when my name leavea his the hell have I gotten myself into? ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 


	2. Chapter 2

# Viva la vida chapter 2 (fanfic) #  
Authors note: I've had this story stuck in my head for a while, and I'm excited that its finally coming out! I'll try my best to update Atleast twice a week, more or less, but I also have to focus on my grades soo... Enjoy!  
P.S. I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them to tell a story.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ I stare at the door, dazed, hardly believing what just happened.  
The hottest guy at Forks High School, Edward Cullen, was in my room... And I actually had the strength to tell him to leave. This must be a dream. Or maybe a nightmare.

I pinch myself hard, waiting expectantly for this dream to end. But just as it hadn't worked for Alice Kingsley, it didn't work for me.  
Ho-ly-Crap.  
I collapse on my bed, lost in thought. Edward had not only been in my room, but he also... Oh my goodness, Edward Cullen kissed me. This... This is so unreal. I mean, is it truly possible that he might like me?

Ridiculous! It was a spur of the moment thing... He was only trying to get me worked up like I got him... That's all, nothing more... Right?

Just thinking about it makes my brain hurt. Why would he even like me? I sit up to look in the mirror, taking my braid out, and watch as my long brown hair falls half way down my back in soft waves. My plain brown eyes stare back at me, searching for my every imperfection. My awkward curvy form, my too pale skin... Really, the only word that describes me is plain. I hardly even wear makeup! What would a guy like him even see in me?

That's it then. There's no way he likes me. He's messing with me. He must be. Well, there's only one way to put a stop to that.

Avoidance is key in a situation like this. He won't leave me alone unless he knows I'm not interested. So, if I avoid him, he'll think I don't like him, right?

Resigning myself to never glance in his direction ever again, I stand, walking out on my balcony to get some fresh air. The air in the room felt suffocating.

Being an only child has its benefits. Such as getting your own balcony. It's pretty sweet, to be able to sit up there. On weekends its where I eat breakfast. Sunrise plus pancakes equals one happy girl. All that's left is a much needed massage to put me in a blissful state. Maybe Edward could-

Woah, where'd that come from? I shake my head, leaning on the railing of the balcony. Soaking in the cool night air.

And that's when I saw it. Someone was standing under a tree in the forest, watching me. I couldnt tell who or what it was, but I could see the distinct outline of a figure on the edge of the tree line.

Chills ran up and down my spine. How long had this stranger been there, watching my movements from the woods? Who was it?

Before I could even think to do anything, they disappeared. Just, vanished into thin air. I searched the outline of the woods, searching for the figure, but they were no where to be seen.

Completely freaked out, I run inside, slamming the glass doors shut and locking them securely. The last thing I need is for that creep to get in here, whoever they are... I briefly consider further protecting the house, but I can't do that without my mom questioning my antics.

So, I relax on my bed and put on Coldplay again as a lullaby. Atleast a good nights sleep might clear my head.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ "Bella!" I shoot up, gasping for breath. My mom stands in the doorway, looking concerned.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard screaming." Had I screamed in my sleep somehow? I've never done that before...

It takes me a minute for my brain to catch up with the situation, but once it does, I try for a reassuring smile. It came out more like a grimace, though, and only seemed to fuel the worry in her eyes. "I'm fine, momma. Just a nightmare." She still looks concerned, but I can tell my words have soothed her a bit, and that she really believes I'm alright. She knows I would never lie about something like that.

She walks up to me, kissing me on my forehead. "Are you sure? Do you need anything, sweetheart?" I smile at her, telling her, "I'm fine. Really. Just go on back to bed, It's-" I check my alarm clock. "-2:00. Too early for you to be worrying about me. Wait until noon."

She smiles, slowly backing out of the room. "Alright. Well, I love you." "Love you too." As soon as she's gone, I let loose the shudder I've been reining in, the fresh horror of my dream painted across my eyelids each time they close.

That was horrible... I... someone was with me, and I was trying to protect them... From what, I couldn't remember. Just as I couldn't recall who actually needed protection. The only thing that stuck out to me were these weird swirls and spirals of a tattoo on the left shoulder of... Of who?

Then, there was a horrible shooting pain up my spine... It felt almost like a jolt of electricity, and it made my body jerk and twitch in pain. Then the dream went dark.

It was incredible, the sheer terror I'd felt. I couldn't distinguish what I was afraid of... Was it fear of my attacker, or was it fear for my, and my friends, lives? I couldn't tell. But I know one thing. This dream has set me on edge, especially after what I saw right before I went to sleep. Maybe that's why I had the nightmare?...

I lay back down, attempting to the dream was truly about, it'll just have to stay a mystery for now.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ I awaken to the sound of my alarm. Groaning, I roll over and turn it off. I swear, whoever invented the alarm clock has to be the most hated man on earth. Unlike the man who invented the snooze button for it.

I check my phone for notifications and see that I have two texts. One's from Alice, asking me to meet her at DQ after school. I text a quick "K" then look to the other message. I take one look at who its from and delete it without even reading it. I hop up and grab my stuff to get ready for school. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ After a quick shower, I blow dry my hair and add a tad bit of makeup. Grabbing my ipod and my food for the day, I rush out the front door. The icy cold air serves as a reminder that I forgot to grab my coat, but considering how late it is, I really don't have time to go get it. So, I ignore the biting chill and jump into my truck, putting the key in the ignition.

Instantly, heat pours from the vents, and I allow the truck to defrost for a minute. I wait till I can partially see through the glass, then pull out slowly, and head for the school.

Suddenly, I get this... Feeling. Like the other day, when I felt like I was being watched. I decide to ignore it, if only because I really don't have time to concentrate on that right now. Instead, I turn my focus to the faded road, turning up the radio to rock out to the Neon Trees.

As soon as I arrive at the school, I can already tell today is going to suck. How do I know? Well, standing right next to my usual parking space is Edward Anthony Cullen, leaning up against his car- that just so happens to be parked next to mine- staring at my truck as it approaches. I need a plan, and fast.

As soon as I'm parked, I try to think of a way to avoid Edward in this situation. Seeing no easy solution, I decide to make a run for it. I grab my stuff, brace myself to run, when someone knocks on my window.

Shit. He's standing there, smirking at me. Should've known there was no way to get out of this. I rolled down the window, annoyed. "What?" "Trying to make a run for it? You know that would never have worked. I would have followed you."

My mouth opens with a 'pop'. How the heck did he- "It was written all over your face. Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." "Well then. Since you're not avoiding me, why don't you hop out and let me escort you to class?" Crap. How to get out of this one? "Um, I have to..." Think think think! "... Go to my locker." Damn. That's not an excuse. That's an invitation!

He grins at me, making my heart melt a little, but as soon as I step out of the truck, the cold freezes again. I have to remember, we can never be together. There are just too many things he doesn't and can never know about me.

Together, we walk into the school. I keep quiet, trying to seem as distant as I possible. But when I hear him grumbling under his breath, I can't seem to stop myself from speaking.

"What?" He just shakes his head. "What?! What did you say?" "It's nothing. Really." But only a minute or so later, out of the corner of my eye I see him shove some guy into a locker.

"Hey! Why'd you-" then he pulls me to him and kisses me full on the lips. It was so unexpected, that I actually don't think to stop him. I get lost in the feel of the way his body fits so perfectly to mine. After a minute, he pulls away, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Consider that putting my claim on you." He informs me, then starts walking again. I hurry to catch up with him. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demand.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "I think you know." "No, actually, I have no freaking clue." "Good. Let's keep it that way, then. Shall we?" He retorts, confusing me even more. What. The. Hell.

"You can't just kiss me in the middle of the Freaking hallway and not tell me what brought it on!" "Actually, I can." My face turns red from anger and embarrassment. He's obviously using me. For what, I don't know... Probably a bet or something.

Well, if he thinks he can get away with doing that to me, he's got another thing coming. "That's it, I'm out of here. Don't bother talking to me ever again, Edward Cullen."

I turn on my heel, lengthening my stride to head back the way we'd come, off to Mr. Hurst's class. I left him standing there, in a hall full of students who had watched the whole exchange, only adding to the intense embarrassment I was experiencing. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ "So, what up with the Soap opera scene in the hall way?" I look at my best friend in shock. "How did you know about that?" She rolls her eyes. "It's a small town, silly. That stuff spreads around like a wildfire. So, you gonna explain it to me?"

I recount my side of things to her, not leaving out any details, as I know she won't judge me or my actions. "He can never know, Alice. If he found out, he'd either hate me, be afraid, or..." I don't finish the sentence. We both know the consequences we might face if this relationship progresses.

"Yeah. It sucks, but you're right. But, don't you think he atleast deserves a chance? I mean, I know it's dangerous... But I think this might be good for you."

I stare at her like she's just grown three heads. "Ali, if I do that, he could die! Or worse! I could never-"

"I know, I know. Sorry. I won't interfere. This time." She says, winking at me. I groan, remembering the last time she interfered with my love life. It didn't end well.

"So, did you run into each other again after lunch?" She asks innocently, taking a sip of her slushie."No. Thank goodness. I went the long way around to avoid him." She frowns at me. "Are you really sure this is the right solution? Don't you still have to meet him for tutoring today?"

She laughs at my expression. "I should've known you would've forgotten about it. Well, I hope you atleast haven't forgotten about the dance this Saturday. Which means I get to doll you up! Yay!"

I let my head hit the table this time, groaning loudly. "Please don't make me go..." "Sorry. Nonrefundable tickets, baby." She cackles.

I feel my friend stiffen in her seat. I look up to see a stranger walk into DQ. He's tall, with shiny black hair that falls to his shoulders. He's dressed in all black, black leather jacket over a black T-shirt, with black skinny jeans and motorcycle boots. I then glance at my friend. She's staring at him intently, and I swear I can see drool on the corner of her mouth.

I chuckle, earning a glare from Alice. When I look back at the stranger, I find him standing right behind me. "Hello." He says in a soft voice, as though he's trying not to scare us. "May I have a seat?" I look to my friend, who is still drooling, then I slowly rise from my seat.

"Sure! I was just leaving. You must be..." "Michael. It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. Alice has told me so much about you."

"Oh?" It kind of upsets me that Alice hasn't told me about her crush, although I should've noticed the rise in her drinking of slushies. He sits down in the spot I vacated, but not before putting a hot hand on my arm, saying, "See you soon."

I smile at him tightly, waiting for him to let go of my arm. As soon as he does, I make my escape, already setting course for home to wait on Edward. I spend the ride home to searching for a plan to get through tutoring without any incidents.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ By the time I get home, it's 4:45. I run upstairs and change into some comfortable clothes, dreading tutoring. Then there's a knock at the door. Oh god.

I run my fingers through my hair one last time before opening the door to let Edward in. As soon as I open the door, he attacks me. He kisses me with so much force that I think my lips might just burst from pleasure. He pushes me roughly against the wall, wrapping his arms around my waist. I know we shouldn't do this. It's so wrong, and yet I still kiss him.  
When we stop to catch our breath, I send up a Thankyou to heaven that my mom Isn't here. She has to work till eight tonight. I look up into Edward's face, and he sends me one of his heart stopping smiles. I smile back at him, but then I remember that I'm supposed to be mad at him. The smile turns into a frown.

He sighs, his thoughts obviously going the same way mine are. "I'm sorry." He says. I must look seriously shocked, but he doesn't comment. Just continues, saying "What I did to you was uncalled for, and it was stupid. I was really just acting childish, and I'm really sorry." The sad look on his face... my heart nearly breaks to see it. "Well... Why?" "Why what?" He stalls.

"Why did you do that? In the middle of the hall way? Some sort of bet you made with a friend?" I ask bitterly. "No... Just marking my territory, that's all." "I'm not your territory!" I shoot back.

"I know. It's just... I don't like the way guys look at you. It makes me mad." "Yeah, I know. It sucks to look like this." He sighs. "Yeah, I know what you mean." I glare at him. "No you don't."

He looks a little hurt. I really hate seeing him like that. "Yeah I do. I have girls fawning over me all the time. It gets really annoying. I mean, there's only one girl I'm interested in..."

I think over what he said. "Who?" He gave me a look that made my insides feel like they were melting away. "You know who."

I blush, looking away. But there is still one thing he'd said that was bugging me. "Guys don't look at me like girls look at you."

"Well, no. They don't. They look at you like your a fucking piece of meat. Girls just drool over me." "Meat?" He gives me a dark look. "Meat."

"You're kidding, right? There's no way guys like me like that. I still can't even believe-" I stop, blushing yet again.

He tilts his head slightly, searching my eyes for the end of my sentence. Thats when I notice a not so subtle poke in my stomach.

"Um, let's do our tutoring at the kitchen table, shall we?" I slide out from under the entrapment of his arms, and practically run into the kitchen where all of my supplies are set up and ready to go.

He follows me, and sits down in the chair across from me. He starts to say something, then seems to change his mind and says, "Okay. So let's start with..."  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Three hours and thirty minutes later, I tell Edward I am done. "Done? But we havn't gotten to the-"  
"Edward, this is way too much to take in. I mean, you can't expect me to learn all of this in two days." "But-"

"Don't make me pull out the big guns again." The look he gives me sends shivers down my spine. "Oh, trust me. No ones stopping you."

I blush, looking away. Then I look back, giving him my sad puppy eyes. "Pleaaaase?" I whine.

He shakes his head at me, but he gets up and holds out a hand to help me to my feet as well. Grinning, I peck him on the lips without even thinking about it. Then I gave myself a mental slap. There's no way we can safely be together. As much as I want this to happen, it can't. And I need to break it to him.

"Stop." I glance up at him, and see that he has been reading the emotions flitting across my face. "Stop trying to push me away. I can tell you like me. You know I like you. Please, just give this a chance. Just tonight. Give me the thirty minutes we have left to make you see that I'm not going to hurt you. That this could be a good thing, what we have."

I open my mouth to say something, but I can't think of what to say. After a minute, I try to explain it to him. "You don't... understand. It's not you... It's me." "You don't seem like the cheating type, Bella."

"I'm not. I just know that this-" I wave my hand between us "would never work out. There's just... too much at stake here." "You mean your reputation?" He asks, confused. "No... You wouldn't understand."

We sit in silence for a minute, when he suddenly reaches over and grabs my hand. He begins to play with my fingers, tracing the smooth lines on my hand. In an attempt to distract myself from him, I start asking questions. "So, why are you so good at Anatomy?"

"My dad is a doctor at the local hospital. He's pretty good with all the anatomical stuff. He helped me when I struggled with the class, and so I got really good at naming all the body parts and such. And boom, I instantly became eligible to be a tutor." "So, exactly how good are you at Anatomy?"

He gives me his signature crooked smile. "Oh, I assure you, I'm VERY good with anatomy." I pretend to miss the innuendo. "So, if your dad's a doctor, what does your mom do?"

"Oh, she's... Not around. She ran off after I was born. I've never even met her. But, my dad remarried, and his wife cares for me more than that woman ever could."

I feel for him. To have never met your real mom... It must be really hard. Especially knowing she dumped you off on your dad and left you. "What's your favorite color?" He chuckles, breaking the slight tension. "Lighter topic, huh? I'd have to say... Blue. You?" "Um... Green. Favorite Book?" "I would have to say... Percy Jackson and the Olympians." He replies.

"Really? Mine too! Which one?" He thought about it for a moment, then said, "I'd say the Last Olympian. You?"

"The Battle of the Labyrinth, all the way. I mean, that's where Annabeth and Percy kiss for the first time! And you could just tell, everyone who was reading the series was like 'finally!'"

"Yeah, I can see how you would think that. But, the Last Olympian is where everything comes together for the first time. You finally see how much Annabeth and Percy care for each other, and you finally get to hear and decipher the prophecy. Not to mention the awesome battles that take place."

I take a moment to consider his opinion. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I admit. Then I continue with my questioning. "Favorite food?" "Pickled Spinach" I cringe, and he bursts out laughing. "Kidding, kidding. It's pizza."

"Oh. Well uh... Mine's Tacos." This time he cringes, and I call him on it. "What, you don't like Mexican food?" "It just doesn't look very appetizing."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Have you ever even tried a taco?" "... No."  
I make a fake gasp, and He rolls his perfect gold specked eyes at me. "Well, I know what we're cooking for dinner next time your over!" A groan escapes him. "Ok, my turn now. What's your favorite movie?"

"Um... I'd have to say Alice in Wonderland." He wrinkles his nose. "You mean that dumb cartoon movie?"

"No. I mean the one by Tim Burton. You know, the guy who did the Nightmare Before Christmas? The Corpse Bride?" "Oooh." "Yeah. So, what about you?" I ask.  
"Well, Hercules has always been my favorite movie growing up. I've just, always been into that sort of stuff. You know?" "I love that movie! Pegasus is sooo cute!" I reply honestly, grinning at him.

"Well then," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "We have a lot more in common than you thought."  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ And that's the end of chapter two! If you want to, you can answer Bella and Edwards questions too. Just put it in with your review. Thanks for taking the time to read this, everyone! Oh, and don't worry. Things should be picking up in the next chapter. Lol. It's gonna blow your minds. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

# Viva la vida chapter 3 (fanfic) #  
Thanks to all of you taking the time to read this. It really means alot. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to read then review! I am so, so so Sorry for such a late chapter! I've just had such a crazy month... My puppy died, I've been stressed about school work, and I can't seen to get over this guy that I'm in love with... But, on a lighter subject, I went to see warm bodies. It was amazing! You should definitely go see it! I sure wish there was an R in my life! ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ After a little while longer, Edward decides it's about time he left. He kisses me on the cheek, then heads out the door.

I wrap my arms around myself, watching him pull out of our driveway. Snow flakes begin to fall before I step back inside the house. It's as if the universe is taking pity on me, knowing the bad terms of my situation.

Having a crush is one thing. But to have a crush on a mortal... It will never work out. So many dangers lurk in this world. I try my best not to think about them, but I can ignore it no longer.

There are too many things at stake, being with Edward. I may really like him, but I could never live with myself if something bad happened to him.

And yet... I think I'm too far into this relationship to back out. I can't seem to stay away from him. As much as I try, I think this is going to happen, whether I want it to or not. No matter the consequences.

Doesn't mean I have to like it.  
But I definitely can't tell him the truth. That would make matters worse. As long as he's in the dark, he should be safe... I think.

I'll just have to keep Edward at a distance, just to ensure his safety. It's gonna suck... But what else can I do? I've already tried saying goodbye, and that only made him want me even more! What other choice do I have?  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ I wake up the next morning, screaming yet again.

I swallow the sound, blinking rapidly, as if I can actually blink the images of the nightmare out of my head.

It was the same one as before. Only... There was more detail than last time. I was standing with someone, still not sure who they were... Only feeling a fierce need to protect them as a dark blurry figure stepped out of the woods. The nameless someone standing next to me stepped in front of me, as if to protect me. That was when I once again picked up on the swirling spirals of their tattoo peeking out from the sleeve of their shirt. From the height of the figure standing at the tree line, as well as the bulky dark outline, I can only assume that it was a man.

But that was all I picked up on this time. Because just as last time, I've forgotten the rest of the dream. Only remembering the terrible pain in my spine, and the dream fading right before my eyes.

After a few calming minutes, I take in my surroundings and notice the time on my alarm clock reads 10:45. My alarm never went off. I jump up and run to get dressed, but a bright light streaming in through the balcony doors encouraged me to look outside. It had snowed a ton overnight. Almost two feet of white covers the ground, and the frozen trees make my yard look like a beautiful ice wonderland.

That's why my alarm never went off. My mom must've shut it off, and we must be out of school. A grin slowly spreads across my face as I think of all the fun I can have today. I'll have to call Alice so we can go sledding.

Picking up my phone, I call her and tell her to get her butt over here. "Can I bring someone?" "You mean Michael? Why didn't you tell me about him?" "Well... you had a lot on your mind already... I didn't want to bother you. So, can I bring him?" "...Fine." Then a thought struck. "But only if I can bring Edward." "Sure. It can be a double date. See you at... One?" "Sure. See ya soon."

We hung up, and my first thought was... Well, I'm sure you can guess it. "What the hell am I gonna wear?!"  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ An hour or so later, I'm dressed and ready to sled. I've bundled up in a blue coat, with long johns and a sweater to layer underneath. I had slid on some old jeans, my snow boots, and a blue hat that I found in the back of my closet. I'm so ready for this.

I go downstairs to check and see if we have hot chocolate. We do, and now all that's left to do is to call Edward. I try to think of a good way to ask him, but my brain has gone blank. I can't seem to think past the excitement of sledding with Edward.

I head back upstairs and grab my phone. Dialing his number, I hold my finger over the call button, still not sure I'm ready to do this. By calling him now, I'm giving in to him. Asking him out on a date. When I push this button, he's one step closer to becoming my boyfriend.

Ah, hell. Enough stalling.

I flop down on the bed and hit the button. My nerves start to get to me, and I almost chicken out when he answers.

"Hello?" "Um..." My thoughts scramble just from his voice. Or maybe I just want to stall. Hey, can you blame me?

"Bella? Is everything alright?" "Uh... Yeah. I was just calling to.." The words won't come. They just flat out refuse to.

"You just wanted to..." He prompts, trying to understand what the crazy girl was calling him about this time. God I'm an idiot.

"I wanted to ask if you... wanted... to come sledding with me?"

Silence on the other end. I rush to explain. "My friend Alice and I were gonna go sledding and she's bringing a friend, so... I was just wondering... If you wanted to come too?"

I cringe, waiting for him to turn down the offer. But this time there is no hesitation. "Sure! I'll be over there in thirty. Bye, beautiful." Then he hangs up. I don't know how long I sat there, gaping at the phone. He called me beautiful...

A blush slowly seeps into my cheeks. Boy, am I glad he isn't here to see it. He'd never let me live it down.

I go outside, opening the garage to grab the sleds. I'm bundled up so warmly that I can hardly feel the cold. I almost slip in the garage, but I find my footing and steady myself. Of course I would be the clumsy girl who would break her ankle and be incapable of sledding with her boyfriend.

Wait, no! Not boyfriend... Uh, friend. Very close friend. That's what he is.

Oh god, now it sounds like we're friends with benefits. I mentally and physically slapp some sense into myself. It doesn't matter what Edward and I are, and I need to remember that.

I grab the two sleds and drop them in front of the big hill right behind our house. This is gonna be a blast.

Might as well try out the sleds while I'm waiting for everyone. I take a few steps back, then run full speed, jumping and landing belly first onto the blue sled. It slid easily on the icy ground, and I scream as it speeds down the hill as fast possible. When it reaches the bottom, I'm almost afraid it will keep going, but it hits a particularly big mound of snow and flips over. Well, atleast I know it works.

I spit the snow out of my mouth and stand up, starting my trek back up the hill, dragging the sled behind me. I'm certainly glad no one saw that.

But as I get to the top of the hill, I realize I'm wrong. Someone has seen it. And they're standing there, waiting for me.

"Hello, Bella." Edward smirks at me, proving to me that he did, in fact, see my little flip.

"Hi." I can't help smiling back at him. Just having him stand next to me is like the sun coming put on a rainy day, painting a beautiful rainbow across the cloudy sky.

"So. Sledding. What brought this on?" "Well-" I start, but I'm interrupted by my cell vibrating loudly in my pocket. I take it out, holding up a finger to signal him to wait a minute, then I check the message. It's Ali... Saying she couldn't get out of the house. Her mom's sick, and needs someone to take care of her. The message said to just go on sledding without her.

I send back a K, but on the inside I'm a mess. Deal with this hunk, who is so hot he can melt snow... alone? I'm a goner.

"Who was it?" I jump, because his voice sounds really close. When I look up, he's only an inch or two away from me. I put my phone up, telling him what she said.

"Well then. Let's get started, shall we?" He walks over to one of the sleds, and points to it. "Sit down." I cross my arms, narrowing my eyes. He can't tell me what to do.

He sighs. "Bells, I just want you to sit down so I can push you down the hill on the sled. So you don't have to run."

"Oh." I fake a blush, then pretend to walk towards the sled. Then I turn on my heel and run in the direction of the other one, jump onto it and slide down the hill. It's exhilarating, to feel so free and alive. Once I come to a halt, I turn and watch as he comes down on the red sled, stopping only a short distance away from me.

"I can't believe you tricked me." Is he pouting? I can't help laughing. "What, did you expect me to come easily?"

"Maybe..." He sends me a dazzling smile that makes my insides dance, again. I have to look away to hide the huge smile threatening to paralyze my face.

I hop up a little too fast, sliding on a patch of ice, and he catches my shoulders to steady me. Chuckling, he puts his arm around my shoulders and we begin walking up the hill again, sleds in hand.

I steel a glance at him and catch him staring at me. He almost looks like he wants to say something, but he stays silent. Why does he always do that? We reach the top, and set up our sleds

"So, what brought all this on?" He asks. "Well..." He waits patiently for me to continue. "My friend Alice and I were gonna sledd, and she wanted to bring a friend, so I... I guess I just didn't want to be a third wheel. You know?"

He mulls over what I've said, as if to see if I'm telling the truth or not. I almost laugh at this. As if I could ever lie to him!

...That thought puts a damper on my mood. If I'm being honest, I lie to him about alot of things.  
"Oh."

Oh? Oh?! What kind of response is that? A very noncommittal response, that's what. Like a shrug. I get a bit snarky when I say, "What, do you think I would lie to you about Alice?! Cause if that's what you think-" "No! No... I was just thinking... Nothing. It's nothing."

I glare at him. "Then tell me what you were really thinking." He grimaces, so I throw one last thing in for good measure. "You know if you don't tell me I'll only think the worst." "... Fine." He sighs. "I just happened to notice that you said third wheel. So, that means..."

Then it clicks. Oh! He's thinking about how a third wheel means this is a... "It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be! We can just be friends, or-" he sputters. Oh Cullen. If only you knew what you're getting yourself into.

This time I interrupt him. "No, I want this." He looks a little shocked, and I'm sure I do too, but then he gives me that crooked smile I love, and it makes this whole dispute worth it.

"So, I guess that makes you my girlfriend." "Don't get ahead of yourself! This is a first date. That doesn't make you my boyfriend till it's over." I stick my tongue out at him, getting set to slide down the hill again. He does too, and we both prepare to race each other down the hill.

"One. Two. THREE!" and we run, sliding down the hill headfirst.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ "That's 12 for Swan, 13 for Cullen." Edward states proudly. I roll my eyes. "We still have one more round to go." I remind him dismissively. No way in hell am I going to let him win. He would never let me live it down.

We set up, and start the countdown. "One. Two. THREE!" And then we rocket down the hillside, leaning forward in a desperate attempt to use our body weight to propel ourselves farther. Edward is already ahead of me, and it's then that I know I'm going to lose.

But his sled is going too fast. As I reach the bottom, he keeps going, his momentum throwing him far into the trees. When he finally stops, I run to him and pick my way through the trees. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a couple scratches. I'm alright." He tries to stand up in the small icy clearing, but suddenly his weight gets to be too much. The ice began to crack. This isn't a clearing, this is the lake!

"NO!" I run towards him as his legs disappear beneath the ice. He grabs onto the ice, but his fingers are already losing their grip, and I know that won't keep him above for long. I reach him finally, and grab his arms, attempting to pull him out. But his weight is a bit too much for me. Or, so I thought.

I can see it through the ice. Two tentacles grip his legs from the icy depths below. "Oh my god! Somethings under the water! Pull me out!"

"I'm trying!" I pull with all my might, but still the creature under the water relentlessly pulls back. Edward slips through my fingers and plunges under the water.

"EDWARD!" I don't even think about it, I just plunge headfirst through the ice. I open my eyes, and can clearly see the struggle between Edward and the large creature that has been lurking beneath the lake. It looks like a mix between a man and an octopus, its dark red body is shiny and slick. More red tentacles start to slither over my boyfriend, as the nix prepares to encompass its prey. To drown it. A nix. Attacking MY boyfriend. Hell no!

I reach onto my back and grab for my bow. I always have it on my back, whether I want it or not. I've tried to get rid of it, but it always comes back.

I take the bow and with a spark of light shoot an arrow at the monster, striking it in the heart. I had hoped this would be enough to kill it, but soon it roars and comes at me, dropping Edward,who I can see is slowly slipping out of conciousness. I can only hope he can't see anything. I swim towards the creature, bow still in hand, and use another arrow to shoot it in the eye. It roars again, but the monster is unfazed. It comes at me with its tentacles, wrapping them around my legs. I jab the bow into its other eye in an attempt to escape, but it only tightens its grip.

I unsheath my sword and make for a strike to its head. It tries to swivel away, but because it has me trapped in its grasp, it can't move away fast enough. It releases me, it's shreiks filling the dead silence, an inky red substance emanating from its many wounds. I swim for Edward as the creatures dying roars echo through the water. My lungs are screaming for air, and I grab Edwards' hand and propel us upward, through an opening in the ice. I manage to drag us both out, pulling him a safe distance away from the deadly ice. "Edward?! Edward! Can you hear me?!" Tears stream down my cheeks as I put my ear to his lips. I can't hear his breath. I freak out, flipping him over and opening his mouth. Water pours from his blue lips, but still he remains silent.

I flip him onto his back, pressing my lips to his, while pumping his chest, trying my hand at CPR, sobbing throughout the whole process.

After a few minutes, he begina to shiver, and his body starts to gasp for air, coughing and hacking up non-existent water, though his eyes still refuse to open. I breathe a sigh of relief, then pick him up and toss him over my shoulder, slowly making my way back up to the house. I need to get him out of the cold, and fast.

Once inside, I lay him down on the couch and begin to remove his wet clothes. I leave his underwear on, though I would still be blushing if I had any warmth in my body. I grab some blankets and proceed to bundle him up, then I put some hot coco on the stove, with my secret ingredient.

I run to my room, grab some clothes, then hop in the shower. The steam coming off my body fills the bathroom. I walk out, grab the coco and sit in the armchair, waiting for him to wake up. I sit, watching him, for I don't know how long. Awake, he's gorgeous and cocky, but asleep... He looks so peaceful, his long lashes brushing his cheeks, his perfect lips in a pout, just asking to be kissed... It's mesmerizing. I gaze at those lips, seeking every detail, remembering how they had felt on mine and wishing I could feel them once again.

"You know-" I jump, but he continues as though I havn't. "-I must be really hot for you to stare at me like that. But I'm almost too freaking cold to believe that... Almost." He winks at me, smirking, and as if to make his point, his body starts to shiver. He tries to sit up, but I stop him, placing my hand on his chest. "You really should stay down. You almost drowned." I feel tears enter my eyes at this realization. I almost lost him. And it was all my fault that he was out near the lake in the first place. If I had stayed away from him, none of this would have happened. But I was too selfish, and he got hurt as a consequence of my actions.

He reaches out, as if to touch me, and I flinch. He retracts his hand. I feel deep remorse, and I can only expect the worst. After all, I almost killed him, not to mention I drug him into my world, where monsters exist. Monsters that would rip humans like him to shreds in a minute. Although none of this will matter in a moment, he should be slapping me right now. I deserve it.

I hand him his coco with shaking fingers, and we sit in silence for for a few minutes. He's staring at me, so intently that I begin to fidget, staring at the floor while trying to figure out an explanation for what the heck had happened out there.

"So..." Edward's voice brakes the silence, cutting through the sound barrier with what seemed like more than a knife. "... What exactly happened out there?"

I sit quietly for a minute, trying to come up with an answer. He waits patiently. Time for some damage control. "How much do you remember?" If my assumption is correct, not much.

He tilts his head slightly, and I wonder briefly if his eyes can get any narrower. They seem to smolder me, and I find myself wanting to tell him the truth. To tell him all about my life,and what I do. But I hold back, finally getting used to the power he holds over me. "I remember sliding down that hill, and going out onto the ice. It was too thin, and I fell in..." His face scrunches up as he tries to remember. I can see the wheels turning. I cross my fingers, my palms starting to sweat. Hopefully by now he doesn't remember the nix.

"And I remember... Being pulled down? By something?" He pinches the bridge of his nose, obviously annoyed by his short term memory loss.

I frown, pretending to be confused. "Pulled you down? Edward, there wasn't anything under that water but you."

Now he's frowning. "But I remember... I- I thought I remembered being grabbed-"

I take his hand, looking him straight in the eyes with what I hope is a convincing expression, my eyes pleading with him to accept my information. "Edward, I went under that water and pulled you out myself. I even had to give you mouth to mouth. There was nothing under that water except us. Besides, what can live underneath a frozen lake?" I raise my eyebrows at him, praying he will forgive me for lying to him, and for questioning his sanity.

"Are you alright?" I ask him. He has a distant look in his eyes, as if he's lost in thought. All I can think is 'Please let it go, please let it go, let it-'

"I think I need to get home." I breathe a silent sigh of relief. But part of me is internally cringing, wishing he could stay a while longer, but knowing this is probably the last time I'll see him. "Ok."

He tries to hop up fast, but sways a bit and I reach out to steady him. As he wobbles, the blankets around him slide down part of the way and I catch a glimpse of something on his-

No.

No, no no no no NO!

I stare in horror at his back, and the familiar swirls and spirals of the black tattoo on his upper left shoulder that run up the length of his one from my nightmares.

It took two seconds for the realization to hit me. It only took .5 more for me to pass out from sheer terror.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ So... Good chapter or bad? Just wait, I have so many hopes for this story. It may take me a while to get chapters up, so just bear with me. Please review! Can't make it better if I don't know my mistakes! :D


	4. Chapter 4

# Viva la vida chapter 4 (fanfic) #  
Here's the new chapter everyone! I hope you all Like it :D please r&r. It would so make my day, and lately all of my days have sucked. But you guys make me happy just by reading this. So... I hope you enjoy! Oh, and once again sorry for any name mix ups. I'm just borrowing Mrs. Meyers' characters to tell a story I'm writing. So I'm basically writing two versions at once... You can see how it gets confusing... :/ one last thing... Did anyone figure anything out about the Coco?...  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ "Bella?" A musical voice tickles my ear, and I shiver. It's so cold. Why is it so cold? Warm arms envelop me, and pleasure jolts through my nerves, making me shiver yet again. I snuggle into the warmth, forgetting my surroundings. Where am I?

I peek my eyes open slightly and find myself on the floor. Well, not exactly. In someones' lap, who is sitting on the floor. A glance up at the sculptured figure confirms my suspicions. I am laying in the arms of Edward Cullen. This strikes me as odd, not that I don't enjoy it. But how did we end up on the floor?

"Are you alright, Bella?" I chance a glance at his face and see the deep concern painted there. Why is he worried? Did I hit my head?

Then it all comes back to me. The tattoo. The nightmare come to life. The realization that Edward is in danger, even just sitting here with me. "No, I'm not." His eyes go wide, and mine do too, as I become slightly hysterical with my next words. "I think you should go."  
He stares into my eyes for a moment. After a long pause, he answers. "No." I blanch. No?! "Yes." I retaliate, slightly angered by his resistance.

"No. I'm not leaving here without an explanation. Obviously something happened back at the lake, and something else just happened here..."

My eyes grow even bigger at this. How can he know that?! "I saw your face before you blacked out. You looked terrified. What's going on here, Bella?"

I hide my reaction from him by glancing at the clock, pretending to check the time if only just to compose myself. After all, I have just realized that the... Special ingredient... in the hot chocolate hadn't made him forget his most recent memories, and I can't begin to understand why.

Turning my back to him, I stand up and walk to the door, opening it. "I really have no idea what you are talking about, but you sound insane. I really think you need to go home and get some rest. After all, you did just about drown in a lake." I say, cruelly, trying to anger him so he'll storm out of this house and never come back. But on the inside, I'm wincing in severe pain, the lies barely escaping my lips.

He glares at me, standing and striding over to me, looming over me in that way that only he can. I flinch, taking a step back, but he only mirrors my movements. I am instantly reminded of the time he cornered me in my room, and blush deeply at the memory. "You know something is going on here." He accuses. One step back. He takes one forward. "No." One back. One forward. "Yes. And don't you worry, I'm going to figure it out."

"I don't know what you-" I falter as my back presses up against the wall, and I see he's still coming. "Yes, you do. And I am a very good investigator. If you don't tell me, I will figure it out on my own. Something grabbed me in that lake, and dragged me down. Admit it."

"GET OUT!" I shriek. His determination scares me. He can't possibly...

He freezes for an instant, then as quickly as he came onto me, he strides away twice as fast. He's out the front door, clothes in hand, before I can blink, his threat hanging on empty air.

As soon as he's gone, I collapse, hugging my sides. Already, I miss him. Already, I'm wishing he'll step back through that door, that he'll hold me like he did before... But after today's events, I know that's no longer possible, and this knowledge stabs my already breaking heart.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ "NOOOO!" I jerk awake from yet another nightmare, my thoughts swirling around in my head, jumbling into a completely unrecognizable mess.

The dream... It was a bit different this time... But how?... I attempt to sort through the remains of my nightmare, scattered throughout the deep recesses of my thoughts. From emotions to visuals, the dream, just as it had the past few nights, gained a few more necessary details. In fact, things were already beginning to fit together, spelling out the missing puzzle pieces for my inabled brain to sort through.

This time, I could clearly see Edward standing in front of me, trying to protect me from the figure at the edge of the tree line, the one I'm now postive is the man who stood watching me at the balcony. Then... I remember seeing Edward raise his hand, as if he was about to attack. Which was crazy, considering I'm the one who should have been protecting the helpless mortal.

As I looked on at my attacker, I noticed my anger flared, even though I couldn't see his face. Strange, but it could just have been due to my fierce need to protect Edward.

I glimpsed the tattoo again, the black spirals slid down Edwards arm like snakes. Then the usual flash of pain, a sizzling pop. Nothing more. The dream had dissipated before I could catch more.

I sigh, wiping the sweat off my brow. It's Saturday. The dance is today, and Alice is going to be coming over soon to help me get ready, whether I want to go or not. If it were someone else, I would fake illness. But Alice knows my schemes all too well. She is, after all, my best friend.

I get up, shower, and head down stairs to sit and wait for her, dreading the minute she walks through my door.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ "Ow!" "Stop squirming!" I rub my sore forehead, burned from the many times I've fidgeted under Ali's care.

I decide to think about the dance instead of the hair spray and makeup coating my body. But that makes me feel even worse, and I jump when Alices' curling iron brushes my ear.

"Damn it, Bells, quit moving!" "Sorry..." I mumble, pouting. "Remind me again why we have to do this in the first place?" She moves in front of me, making a face. "Because I said so. Now stop moving! We have a man to impress!"

I gape, not believing the words that have left her lips. "Ali, I told you what happened!"

"Things with Edward will never work out, he doesn't understand what's going on, you can't lie to him anymore than you already have, blah blah blah, so on and so forth." She shrugs, continuing her work. "Tell him then. I don't see what the big deal is. He's gonna find out soon anyway."

I stick out my chin defiantly. "No he won't. I won't let that happen. What he doesn't know won't kill him, Alice. Literally."

I could practically hear her eyes rolling. "Then tell him the truth! You can't just keep all of this from him!" " She jerks my hair, as if to make a point. "Ow!" "-The only person it's gonna hurt is you! I mean, think about it! Now that he's... sort of involved in our world, don't you think its better that he knows what he's getting into? He's not gonna stop searching for answers, and if he finds out on his own, he'll be extremely apprehensive of you. But if you tell him yourself, he'll totally believe you! And then he'll know the truth, and you guys can be happy together!"

A pause, so I decide to add something in before she resumes her little speech . She's a very convincing pixie. "Sheesh, Ali. I told you, he's gonna die! I've had the dream every night for the past week! It's gonna come true soon! Just like all the others-" I falter, lost in memories for a moment, and I hear Alice drawing a large breath, about to start up again.  
"Ali... We already know something's going to happen to me. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him." My voice brakes, my emotions getting the best of me.

"Hey, don't cry! I just did your makeup!" Her words are stern, but her voice is soothing and compassionate. "Sweetie, you and I both know that this thing... Well, it's going to happen whether you want it to or not."

Sarcasm enters my tone as I say in a sad attempt at humor, "Which thing?"

She steps in front of me, a smile gracing her lips. "Both. We've tried before to outsmart this prophetic stuff, and it didn't work then, just as it won't now." She puts down the curling iron, and places her small hands on my shoulders. "Bells, Edward likes you. He really, really likes you. This little fluke is going to pass, and he'll learn to forgive you. He'd be an idiot not to. I'll let you decide whether to tell him or not, but I just want to see you happy. I hate seeing you like this. So, cheer up, chin up, and let me finish my work!"

She smiles brightly at me, and I return it wholeheartedly. After a moment, I have collected myself enough to say, "Thanks for the pep talk, pixie." She grabs the curling iron and resumes her work. "You gonna tell him?"  
I think about it for a moment, then sigh. I knew she wouldn't let it go. Might as well get it out now. "Yes, I'm going to tell him."  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Standing in front of the mirror, I study the reflection in the mirror one last time. A beautiful girl stares back at me, soft bouncy brown curls brushing her bare shoulders. A blue wrap-around dress shimmers and sparkles along her skin, making her seem luminous, like she's glowing on the inside.

Her lips are blood red, full, and her eyes, a deep chocolate brown, stand out against her pale skin thanks to the generous amount of makeup on her eyes, and the long black eyelashes that frame them. She's- in short- extremely beautiful. I want to know who she is, because I've sure never seen her before.

"Hey!" I spin around to face Alice. In her hands she holds two masks. One is black as night, covered in sparkles. The other is an ivory color, with blue glitter swirling around the sides. It's beautiful. "Don't forget this is a masquerade, Cinderbella. You'll need a mask." She snickers at her insane nickname for me, and hands me the mask. I hold it tenderly in my grasp, as though one false move might shatter it like a glass plate.

"Well Bells-" Alice grabs her purse, and I suddenly have the strange urge to hug her, as if she won't be seeing me for a long long time. "-I think its about time we left."

I smile at her in response, nodding my consent. We file out and into Alice's yellow sports car. During the fifteen minute drive to the school, I can't help but think I'm making a huge mistake by going to this stupid thing. But it's too late to back out now. A smile graces Alice's face as soon we reach the school. We don our masks, and she turns to me. I wait patiently for her words to come. Simply, she says, "It's time."  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ We walk up the steps to the school, and I'm suddenly very nervous. Bella and dancing definitely should never be in the same sentence. Not to mention I'm going to have to think of a way to tell Edward what I am... and explain my whole world to him. I dread that most of all.

Ali looks back at me, and seeing a frown on my face, gives me a stern look, so I put my thoughts away for the moment, trying to concentrate on not tripping in these shoes. No, I'm not wearing heels. I'm just extremely clumsy.

We reach the gym, and slip through the doors. Everything got silent the moment we enter, and it kind of reminds me of when you walk in on someone who's gossiping about shut up as soon as you walk in. The boys are drooling, and most of the girls are glaring. I feel very awkward, having so many people staring in my direction, though I know they're staring at Alice and not me. I slowly , and the crowd parts, and like a ripple effect, they begin to whisper, pointing and talking. Sheesh, when Alice said I was Cinderbella, she wasn't kidding. I'm just glad it was a masquerade and no one could see my face.

A figure steps into my path, a male, who's features are so beautiful even with the black mask he wears, I know that were this really a Cinderella story, I would want him to be my prince. We absorb each other for a moment, then he holds his hand out to me, an invitation to dance.

I shake my head slightly, trying to convey to him without words that I can't dance. But he doesn't seem to realize what I'm telling him. He grabs my hand, electricity shooting through my veins, and spins me out onto the dance floor. Music blares from the speakers around the room, and I instantly recognize the song. Viva la vida.

I frown. It seems too much of a coincidence that my favorite song just happens to come on first. Maybe someone tipped the DJ? Alice? ... Edward?

I continue to think on that, as my "prince" spins me around and around to the song. We aren't the only ones dancing, but it feels as if we're alone, in our own little bubble. My feet struggle to keep up with his movements, and then I gasp as he lifts me up and twirls me around in the air.

We begin to slow, and I realize the song is coming to an end. It almost makes me sad, to know it's almost over. But as soon as it ends, she will be loved plays and my prince decides he isn't quite finished with me yet, and I doubt with the way I'm feeling that I can walk away, even if I wanted to.

After a while, I begin to wonder who this mystery man is. We have been spinning and twirling so fast, that I can hardly pick up on a single detail. But now, we are slowly dancing through the crowd of students.

Even when they play an upbeat song, like the Harlem shake, we still ball room danced. Whoever this guy is, he seems very classy. I squint at his features in the dim lighting. Perfect pouty lips, a strong chisled chin, bronze- wait, bronze hair? No... But I can also see the color of his eyes through the mask.

A deep emerald green.

Stumbling, I almost fall, but my "prince"... Edward, catches me, steadying me, before laying my head back down on his shoulder. Apprehensively, "Edward?"

He chuckles. "I thought for sure you had figured out it was me earlier." He sends me a dazzling smile that makes my insides flutter with butterflies. I gulp, and suddenly I feel rather queasy. I have to tell him. Why not now? A tiny voice in my head screams at me not to ruin this moment, but I figure if he dies, this moment won't matter anymore anyways. I have to make sure he'll take the right precautions to protect himself. I sigh. This sounds like a protective sex talk.

"Hey, do you think we could..." I wave my hand at the doors that lead outside. He nods, and we walk off the dance floor, Edward with all the grace of a gentleman, me with the clumsiness of a drunken hobo.

Alice catches us before we leave. "Hey, have you seen Michael? He was there one second then I turned around and he was gone!" She looks worried, so I reply, "Don't worry Ali. I'll bet he just had to make an emergency stop to the bathroom. That's why he didn't tell you." She considers the idea, but her wide eyes stay on mine until I agree to tell her if I saw him.

We walk out towards the woods, and the cold begins to seep into my clothes. I shiver, and Edward notices, and taking off his jacket and handing it to me. I smile, mumbling a thanks. My mind is a jumble of thoughts as I try to find a way to tell him.

We sit down on a bench, and Edward sits quietly, waiting for me to start. I guess he must have realized what I brought him out here for.

"Edward... Do you read a lot?" He frowns. "Umm... Well yeah, I guess. Why?" "Do you read mostly fiction books?" "Well, yeah... Bells, what does this have to do with-" "Sorry, sorry...I'm just trying to find the right approach to this..." The wheels in my brain turn. Sheesh this is difficult.

"Edward, do you believe in people who have special abilities?" I can't look him in the eye. It takes him a moment to answer, but he does. " Yes."

My head shoots up, shocked. I hadn't been expecting that. But I can't dwell on it. "Edward... I'm..." I clear my throat, then try again. "I'm a-"

"OH! How touching!"

I jump a mile into the air, a shriek escaping my throat. I look to the treeline and notice a figure standing there, watching our every movement. The man from my nightmares.

Quickly, I jump in front of Edward, hand on my bow. No matter what, I'm going to do everything in my power to protect Edward from this man. "It's so sweet to see people tell each other secrets! Especially when those people are like you, witch."

"Hey!" Edward was on his feet now, as if the shock of seeing the guy had worn off on him suddenly. "Don't talk to her like that!" The figure looks between us, chuckling darkly. "What's even SWEETER is that he doesn't even realize it! You know, really Edward, I would have pegged you as... well... Smarter!"

I recognize that voice. I had heard it only a day or two ago... "Why don't you step on out of the shadows, Michael."

He steps into the light, and I can feel Edward tense behind me. Michael casually strolls closer to us, until Edward steps in front of me and practically growls, "One step closer and you're a dead man."

Michael smirks, as though he's enjoying his own little private joke. "Sorry, Eddie, but I came to collect something that belongs to me." It was then that I saw it. The tattoo... Edward had given me his jacket...

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, SIR." Edward said through gritted teeth. I have to think of a plan, and fast.

"Well. I guess I can be rid of you as well, then." Dancing yellow sparks flew from his fingertips, and I jump in front of Edward. They hit, and I shake as the force of thousands of volts of electricity explodes in my veins, and I hit the ground. I can feel my life force slipping away, already. The world goes black.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Oh no! What's going on here? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter and see! Lol. Oh, and since I have no beta, I apologize ahead of time if I edit chapters a thousand times after they've been posted. The content won't really change, the words will just sound... Smarter. Anyway, please tell me your thoughts, guys! I need to make this thing better! It is a work in progress, after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

# Viva la vida chapter 5 (fanfic) #  
Alright everyone, here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! You all have no idea how long this idea has been stuck in my head. It feels really good to get it out, even if the story isn't in it's best form at the moment. Please review! It is a work in progress, after all, and I'm not Edward Cullen! (Can't read minds... :P)  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ I jolt awake, hearing a high pitched sound emanating from the room. It takes a moment for me to realize where it'a coming from. Me.

My throat feels sore, and I'm so disoriented... What happened last night? I feel like I have a hangover, but that's insane because I don't drink. Maybe someone slipped something into my drink...?

Then, my memories come racing at me... Ali, The dance, Edward... All starring in the nightmare I had just experienced. I sit there for a moment, remembering what happened... This time it felt so real! The dream was so vivid... I can't even explain it, to be honest. I had thought for sure it was real.

I sit there for a moment, lost in thought. Then I remember my mom. Why hasn't she come in here? Didn't she hear my screams? Had she gotten so used to them that she didn't bother to check on me?

I hop up and head into the hallway, padding over to my mother's room. I ease open the door, and peek inside, only to find an empty bed. Is she already up? "Mom?" No answer. I try again. "Mom? You home?"

I walk through the house, checking every room. She isn't here. She probably had something to do at work. I huff, and go back to my room. I check my phone, and see... "What the heck?!" It's Monday! And I only have a couple of minutes to get out of here!

I grab my phone and my bag, and run out the door. Jumping into the truck, I drive away, heading for the school. The closer I get to the school, the more nervous I become. I really am planning on telling Edward everything, despite the fact that all of that stuff with Ali might have been a dream.

I plan to tell him about my kind, and the other kinds out there, and all the threats we face. All of the dangers that come with being a supernatural, or a mortal in a supernatural world. Shaking with fear of his reaction, I pulled into the School parking lot. Hopping out, I ran up the steps and into the school, racing to get to my first period on time.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ I get there on time, only to remember I forgot my bag in the truck. Which is ok with me. I don't think I could concentrate on these lessons if my life was on the line. The teacher didn't even bother to hand me a worksheet. I'm not complaining. I'm just glad that no one is staring at me. Yesterday- I mean... Saturday? Saturday they had all been staring at me, and it really made me uncomfortable. I'm glad that now they're acting like it never happened, ignoring me like usual. Well, besides Alice. She isn't even here today.

Class ends, and I walk down the crowded hallway. It's even more crowded than usual, and I hadlve to weave myself through the crowd to avoid falling flat on my face. I spot something ahead of me, a shock of bronze hair, and I race toward it. After being alone all morning, I'm desperate for someone to talk to.

Once he's completely in view, I fall into step beside him. "Hey." I say, smiling brightly at him. He looks at me and smiles. "Hey. I'm so glad to see you. I was worried." I frown. Why would he be worried? "Why?"

He waves his hand in the air, a gesture that it isn't important, but he still continues. "I had a really weird dream the night after the dance. It scared me a little."  
I smile. "I guess I'm not the only one who has scary weird dreams." His answering smile is dazzling. "Yeah, I guess not." He looks me up and down, and the smile disappears. "Why are you still wearing that?"

I look down and see I'm still wearing the outfit from the dance. I touch my hair, and it's still in the bouncy curls Ali had done Saturday. She must have used butt load of hair spray. I shrug. "I don't know." He frowns at me. I glance around us and see people are staring at us. This makes me very uncomfortable.

"What was your nightmare about?" I ask, trying to distract myself, and him. He seems to not like my choice of distraction. But after a slight pause, he answers. "We were at the dance..." We both frown, Edward trying to remember, me because... Well, it was the same setting as mine.

"And we danced for a while, like on Saturday... Then you asked to go outside..." Our frowns deepen. This is beyond weird.

"You know, it's strange, I can't distinguish between memories of Saturday's dance and my dream. It's almost as if..." He shakes his head, but he's right. I can't either, and his dream sounds suspiciously like mine...

"Then Michael was there..." His voice brakes. "And he-" I'm so scared at this point that I finish the sentence for him. "Shot a bolt of lightning at you, which I jumped in front of to save your butt?" He gapes at me. "How did you... You had the same dream?" It isn't a question. "Yes." He meets my gaze then, a very serious expression crosses his face, with a hint of fear in his eyes, and he asks, "Bella, what did you do yesterday?" All the while, he glances around and seems to notice that people are staring.

"I..." I can't remember. "I- I slept all day, I think... I was really tired..." I scowl, "What does this have to do wi-" Suddenly, so fast I don't have the chance to move, he swipes a hand out towards my arm. I wait for the pain, but it never came. I watch in horror as his arm hit my skin, and passes straight through my arm, the only signs it was even there being the ever present sparks of electricity I feel whenever he touches me. I scream.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Nothing matters anymore... I can't do anything... Can't speak with Alice, Edward, mom... Oh momma, if you only knew what had happened to your little girl...

What happened at the school, with Edward... It brought everything to light. I can't believe it... But yet, in my heart, I know it's true.

I'm dead.

My nightmare, wasn't a nightmare at all. Not this time, atleast... I wish it was, oh how I wish it was... So I can wake up right now and everything will be ok. But I know that won't happen. Can't happen. I can't dream, I'm dead, after all.

I'm lost in grief. My life has ended so suddenly, and there were so many things I had wanted to do... I had thought I would be a teacher, a mother, a wife... But the reality is, I hadn't even gotten out of high school. I'm never going to prom, never going to college... and the worst, and the most painful torture of all is the knowledge that I will never, ever, get to be with Edward.

My sobs echo through the house, drowning out all other noises. Sobs that no one, only the dead, can hear. And it's not as if they would care. I'm just some stupid girl who can't even tell when she's without her body.

So many questions fill my head in that moment, that my head feels like it's splitting in two. What will my parents say, do? Where's my body? Will they ever find me? Will they search for me, or will they figure I've run off? Will they think the worst? Be so stricken with grief that they, too, pass on? Atleast then I can have some company in the afterlife...

I shiver. I shouldn't think things like this... My sick sense of humor is only making things worse, at the moment. I would never wish my parents were dead. I love them so much, it would kill me, again, if they passed on like I had. Just thinking about it makes another sob escape my throat.

A knock at my door makes me look up. Warm Chocolate meets deep Emerald, until I brake the connection. It hurts to much to know that will be the only connection we can ever possess, now, thanks to Michael.

He stands in the doorway in silence for a few minutes, watching me attempt to pull myself together. Finally, with a blank and hopeless finality, I speak. "How did you get in?"

"Key under the welcome mat."

"You can see me?" It wasn't a question. "Yes." I size him up, as if trying to absorb his secrets before they escape his lips. If that was my goal, I didn't succeed. "How?"

He frowns. "Think about it." I frown. "I don't really think I'm in the position to think straight at the moment." I wait for his words, but they don't come. I guess he won't tell me if I don't ask. "What are you?"

He lifts his chin a bit, and for a second I almost believe he won't tell me. He came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"Necromancer." One word. That's all it takes. I start shaking. From fear or anger, I'm not sure. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He tilts his head, looking at me sadly. "I didn't know how to. I mean, its not like I could just take you on a picnic and say 'oh! By the way, we aren't alone on this picnic blanket! How do I know that? Weeell...'" He shakes his head, getting slightly hysterical.

"Why didn't you tell me after what happened in the lake?" I don't like the way he's looking at me, like he has come to pay respects to someone's grave. His answer isn't very helpful, either. "I... I just couldn't, ok?! It's... It's complicated..." He runs a hand through his messy bronze hair, but I'm not about to take that. I need answers, and I'm going to get them. Even if it... Kills me? Well, I'm already dead... Guess I'll have to watch what I say now.

"Edward..." I lean toward him. He gulps, and I frown. Is he afraid of me because I'm dead? "You knew that... Thing, was a nix. Why did you act like you didn't?"

He shakes his head- he sure does that a lot- as if he can't understand it himself. "I... He pauses, unsure how to continue. "I couldn't really tell... If you knew what it was or not. I wasn't even quite sure you were..." He shakes his head -again- his hair getting messier and sexier by the minute. It's insane to be having these kinds of thoughts during this discussion... "I wasn't sure how I should react, so I figured I could pretend... To be mortal, just in case. So I acted like I was going to look for answers to throw you off."

"What... What exactly is a Necromancer? I mean..." He looks at me warily, then asks, "How much have you heard about us?"

"Well..." I get up from the bed and slowly pace around the room, my footsteps not making a sound. Yet another painful reminder of my passing. "Not much. Obviously you can see the dead... Talk to the dead... And..."

"And...?" He prods, though I can tell he doesn't want to. He has already realized I know most of the powers that come with being a necromancer.

"Rrrr... R-raise th-the d-dead..." I sputtered out, shivering. He has his head in his hands before I'm even finished. I sit next to him, and we're silent for a few moments, until my curiosity gets the best of me. Which was ironic, considering curiosity killed the cat, but I'm already dead... I guess you could say the cat has my tongue, then, since I'll never be able to tell anyone, not even Ali, about this... Gee, I still have a sucky sense of humor.

"What Is the... Um... How many... times have you..." I begin, sputtering. Thankfully, he seems to catch what I'm getting at. "I... I've done it before- " I stiffen, and his head jerks up. "-On accident!" He adds, his voice rising. "It was when I was first coming into my powers, I-I really had no control over it..." His words are rushed. I relax a little bit, but not much. "How many?" "What?" He's stalling. Never a good sign.

"How many?" I repeat, my voice shaking. A long pause. "Too many to count." He hangs his head.

I hop up, so quickly that Edward seems a little startled. "Edward... How can I be dead? My life wasn't supposed to end like this! I was supposed to live a long and happy life..." The way he'a looking at me, it almost seems like he wants to hug me, but I know that is ridiculous, who could hug a ghost? "Bells... I'm sorry, but you know its true. Michael killed you. He's a sorcerer, and he fooled us all."

My eyes fill with tears. "Does Ali know?" A look crosses his face, so quickly I almost don't catch it. Remorse? Sadness? I'm not sure. "I havn't seen her since the dance, Bella."  
"Are you sure?" He nods his head, but stays silent. I wait, searching his face. "There's something you're not telling me." I state.

"She's... I think she's gone, bells." I collapse on the bed. "Gone? How the hell can she be gone?" Horror filled visions fill my mind. "Is she..." "She's alive. I think. But... I think she's been kidnapped." "Who... Did Michael do it? What would he want with her?" "I'm not sure if it was him, but I don't think that its a coincidence you are both missing."

"What do you mean? I'm right here!" I say, waving my hands around. He flinches. "I meant your body. It's gone." That's a punch to my gut. "You... You checked?" "Yes..."

"Then there's only one solution, right? Michael must've taken my body, and he- he might've taken Alice's too... Gosh, it all sounds so bizarre... And to think Michael was my shady stalker..."

Edward tenses. A growl erupts from his throat. "Stalker? You mean he's been following you?" Ah, crap. "How long?" He waits, but I have no intention of answering. "Damn it, Bella, you're not doing anyone any favors keeping this to yourself. You realize that, right?" "Just a few days..." So much for not telling him.

He runs his hand through his hair for the thousanth time tonight. "Just long enough to make sure you were..." He gulps. "What?" "Bella, I think he was making sure you were a witch." I'm shocked. I hadn't told him what I was yet. "How did you-" " Know?" He laughs humorlessly. "I've known since I first saw you. I'm... Well, I thought I was pretty good at reading people. Apparently not. Plus, Michael confirmed my suspicions at the dance."

I looked to his eyes, but he isn't meeting my gaze. He's feeling remorseful. "Edward, there was nothing you could have done to... To stop me from jumping in front of that spell. You know that." I sooth. Oh how I wish I could touch him. He looks so fragile, like he could break.

"What I don't understand," I continue, "is what would Michael want with me- and Alice, if he took her?"

"Bella, some supernaturals are very powerful. Some are even considered rare, valuable. There are certain... people, in this world that are power hungry. They consume and consume and can't get enough of it. Some supernaturals get crazy ideas in their heads, new ways to feel more powerful, like, for example, killing a strong supernatural to show their power. If I had a guess, that's why Michael took your body. To show it off. I don't know what he will do with it exactly, but I don't think that matters now. You're already dead."

"But- but Edward... We have to atleast save Alice... She's not dead! We have to save her, or he'll kill her too!"

"Bella... I don't know..." "You don't know whether or not we should leave my best friend to die?" I snap. "No, its not that. It's just that I don't really think that you can save Alice in your... Um... Current state."  
"So what, are we just going to let her die? To save your skin?" "No! That's not-" "That's exactly what you meant! I'm already dead, so don't try to say you're trying to protect me."  
"I wasn't going to-" "Yeah. Sure." He huffed. I sighed. "Look, Edward, all I want is for you to go and save my friend- if she's been captured. Just a favor, one last wish from a tortured soul. Please?" I can see he is close to caving, so I throw in, "you don't even have to drive!"

He snorts. "Very funny Bella."Excuse me? "What, are you sexist? Is it wrong for a woman to drive a man?" "I guess it'll take a while for you to adjust to your new form. You're dead, Bells. You can't drive."

Sarcasm enters my tone, partially masking my confusion. "So, what, I flew to school? Don't you think if that were the case I would've figured out I was dead?"

"You drove to school?" He's acting like it's insane to think a ghost can drive. Maybe I am insane.

"And back. You know, even as a ghost I have trouble parallel parking." I joke. My "heart" still aches from the reality of this situation. It's too real. No way is this a dream.

"Bella... Have you touched anything else?" I shake my head. Then I think about it. "Well, I grabbed my bag. It's still in the truck. Why?" Edward stood up and started pacing.  
"Bella," he began. "Ghosts aren't able to touch the living world. At all. Not even the things associated with it. Bags, cars... Especially not the living. They go right through them."

"... What does that mean? Am I a... Freak?" Sheesh. Even in death I'm a weirdo. I should've known. "No, sweetheart!" He stops pacing, turns and looks me straight in the eyes. His hopeful expression grabs my full attention. "I think, it means you are not among the dead, nor are you among the livingn... You are... Somewhere in between. You have retained some qualities from both." My jaw drops to the floor. I'm not dead?

"What am I?" I whisper, not wanting to hope, in case this is some kind of practical joke. He pauses, considering. "A poltergeist. Or, atleast, that's the term we'll use. I'm not really quite sure, but that's not important right now... We need to find Bella... I mean you! Your body! Bella, I think if we can find it, maybe, just maybe... we will be able to revive you."  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Anyone see that coming? I certainly hope not! Please review what I have so far, and I'll try to get the chapters out sooner rather than later. I hope you guys like this! Oh, and if you have any fanfics to recommend, please do so. I'm always up for a new story, and if I like it I'll recommend it at the end of a chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Sorry, not a new chap XD

# Thankyou #  
Just want you all to know that this story will go on! Thanks for the help xXtWiLiGhTcRaZyXx and bukajade! I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story! Oh, and I've been updating the chapters, so if you wanna take a look... XD lol. Love you all! 


End file.
